One True Love
by anonymous coward
Summary: This is a love story between Yuki Eiri and Ayaka. 2nd chapter uploaded: the sweet love between Rage and Shuichi is finally here! Thx for your support!
1. Ayaka

Ayaka had a problem.  
  
The man she loved with her heart was gay. He was living with a pink-haired superstar-wannabe for several months now!  
  
How flaming gay was THAT? The man of her dreams was not interested in other women! That was the worst nightmare of any girls!  
  
Of course, that was all Shindo's fault. Ayaka was sure of it. Her Eiri-san was under the bad influence of that witch, and she would do anything she could to rescue her spell-bounded beloved!  
  
She would sleep with him and cured his gayness!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayaka had somehow gotten into contact with Rage, a crazy girl who was pinning after Shindo. They planned everything together and decided that this Saturday was the best day to launch their plans.  
  
After making sure that Shindo was safely abducted by Rage and thus leaving the road to success clear, Ayaka made her way into Eiri's apartment. (Rage had duplicated a key for her)  
  
She clutched her fist tightly around the bottle of aphrodisiacs, which were provided by her dear friend Tatsuha, as she tiptoed towards the kitchen.  
  
There it was, the nice and steaming coffee sitting on the kitchen table. Ayaka stirred the drugs into the dark liquid and waited for her prey to bite the meat.  
  
Ayaka was an extremely patient girl.  
  
She waited for half an hour until Eiri finally stopped writing and exited the working room. Yawning and stretching his back, Eiri looked gorgeous despite how untidy his hair was. In fact, his lazy look had made him look even sexier.  
  
Unsuspecting, Eiri poured himself a cup of coffee and drank it all in one go.  
  
Oh, that was easy. Just like taking candies from a child.  
  
Eiri made a face at the bad taste of the coffee and swore colorfully, before shaking his blond head and went back to the working room. Since Ayaka was a good girl, she covered up her ears and pretended she didn't hear him say any bad words. She made a mental note to correct his foul mouth after they got married.  
  
Again, she waited for fifteen minutes for the drug to take effect.  
  
Smiling, she headed towards Eiri's workroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they were finished with what had to be done, they snuggled in bed together.  
  
Eiri lit a cigarette and blew a smoke ring. "I hate admitting that I'm wrong, but I think I really do like women better than men."  
  
Ayaka brightened up with excitement, and her eyes sparkled with happiness, "I knew I can cure you, Eiri-san! You've finally seen the lights!"  
  
"Will you marry me? I'll dump the kid for you if you like." Eiri said affectionately.  
  
"Please don't be too harsh with Shindo-san."  
  
"What a kind-hearted girl you are. I'm more determined to marry you now."  
  
Ayaka blushed and hid her head into the pillow. She whispered, "I'll love to be your wife . and I'll cook you meals everyday ."  
  
Eiri smiled. Pulling Ayaka towards himself, they watched the sunrise together. 


	2. Rage

While Eiri and Ayaka were making sweet heterosexual love, Rage had dragged Shuichi to a hospital under the pretence that Yuki was hit by a car.  
  
"Is Yuki okay? I hope he's all right, or I don't want to live anymore! No, Yuki has to be fine, since he's so gorgeous and handsome and talented and sweet and so he can't die yet!"  
  
Shuichi started crying like a fountain, and he hugged the Kumagoro that Ryuichi gave him before. He sobbed and made puppy eyes at Rage, wanting to get some assurance from his ex-manager.  
  
Rage started crackling evilly once she had led Shuichi into an empty room and locked the door.  
  
"Ooooh Shu-chan, you're all mine now! You can't escape now! You're all mine!"  
  
"No! I don't want to sleep with you! I love Yuki and I will only make love with him, and him only! No! Where is he where is he? I know he's going to save me at the last moment!"  
  
"Bawahahahaha!!! You can't escape!!!! Surrender to me now!!!"  
  
Rage pulled out a huge injector from her white lab coat and started laughing evilly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After their business was finished, Rage petted Shuichi's pink hair like a cat.  
  
"Hey, how do you like being on top for once?"  
  
Shuichi blushed. He started babbling away, "I love Yuki but he's so cold to me most of the time he just doesn't understand weeeiii he's such a cold- hearted person ~sob~ what can I do? I love him but I like being with you too since I can be FINALLY be on top! Awww what can I do what can I do??? Help me!" he added at last, "yeah, I like the idea very much. Thanks, Rage, I love you!"  
  
He leaned towards Rage and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rage started crackling again.  
  
"Should we start living together from now on, Shu-chan? We can move in with Yuki and Ayaka later!"  
  
"That sounds like a really good plan, weiii Rage is a genius! Swapping partner is such a fun idea!"  
  
"Will you and Yuki perform fan service for me to watch later? You know I'm a closet yaoi otaku! Will you dye your hair blond for me again? You know I love you no matter what, but your blonde hair looks too sexy on you! Please? With whip cream on top?"  
  
"Sure! As long as I can watch lesbian sex between you and Ayaka too. That was a rather secret fetish of mine. Don't tell anyone! Sheeesh!" Shuichi covered his face with both of his hands and turned away, his face turning into a deep shade of red.  
  
Rage started snickering again. "Shu-chan is so cute! Can't you see that we're just made for each other? Let's get married together tomorrow!"  
  
"I'd love to do that!"  
  
"You know what, I think I can't live without you anymore, Shu-chan! You're just the one for me!"  
  
"Me too, Rage-chan! How come I didn't see how good you were to me before? I was an idiot. Please accept my undying love for you now!"  
  
Sighing contentedly, the two lovebirds snuggled like a pair of weasels and watched the sunrise together. 


End file.
